Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic text messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices can include several types of devices including mobile stations such as simple cellular phones, smart phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) in various forms, and peripheral devices for communicating with PDAs.
Devices such as PDAs or smart phones are generally intended for handheld use and ease of portability. Smaller devices are generally desirable for portability. PDA watches or watches that may communicate with PDAs or other electronic devices are desirable for their small overall size and convenience.
Improvements in such electronic devices are desirable.